Integrando una Familia
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Hace casi dos meses que Roy le había llamado papá, y desde entonces lo hacía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Historia relacionada con Absent y la parte de Oliver Queen en Young Parents. Castigo corporal en próximos capítulos. Si les incomoda esta temática, por favor seleccionen otra historia (: No poseo más que la trama de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, lo siento mucho. Sé que he estado muy ausente estos últimos días, si no es que semanas, lo cual me da mucha pena. Soy muy impaciente en cuanto a las actualizaciones de las historias que me gustan, así que comprendo si alguien está molesto… **

**¡En verdad que el tiempo la ha traído en mi contra! Soy consciente de que esa no es excusa, así que haré todo lo posible por escribir más seguido. **

**Tengo empezados capítulos de Young Parents, La Misión de la Superniñera, Un Nuevo Hermano, Un portal Diferente, May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor; tengo también un MONTÓN de ideas para Young Justice Summer Project; también tengo ya planeada TODA la historia de Absent… incluso comencé hace un par de días una historia de Avatar, protagonizada por el Príncipe Zuko y otra… bueno, que ya será sorpresa n.n Me gustaría mucho que me dijeran cuál les gustaría leer antes, para así apurarme y publicar pronto. **

**Gracias a todos los que han leído mis historias ;) enserio me ayudan mucho con todos sus comentarios; los que han leído desde los primeros capítulos que publiqué, los reviews anónimos, todos! **

**Los aprecio bastante y no duden en que si algún día piden una historia de algo en especial, la escribiré para ustedes. **

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen un Review o PM haciéndome saber su opinión (: **

**Castigo corporal en próximos capítulos. Si les incomoda esta temática, por favor seleccionen otra historia (: **

**Por favor no me maten ni me odien. Es la primera historia que escribo acerca de este tema.**

**Esta historia está relacionada con el capítulo 8 de Absent y la parte de Oliver Queen en Young Parents. **

Hace casi dos meses que Roy le había llamado papá, y desde entonces lo hacía como si no tuviera nada de extraordinario, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero Oliver tenía muy claro que no era así, cualquier palabra que lo hiciera sentir tan feliz no podía ser normal.

Cabe mencionar que a lo largo del año y medio en el que habían vivido juntos, Oliver había utilizado el castigo físico en tan sólo dos ocasiones… si es que se le podía llamar así a aquellas patéticas tundas que no consistían en más de 3 palmadas ridículamente leves. En su tiempo, aquello había sido suficiente para que el niño recibiera el mensaje y se comportara. Sin embargo, Roy tampoco era tonto y al parecer se había dado cuenta de que Ollie no tomaría medidas más drásticas. Además de que esas "tremendas zurras" no las sentía ni el aire, y el chiquillo lo sabía.

Como si fuera poco, la presencia de Thea le daba al chico una sensación de seguridad que ni el enojo de Oliver superaba. Era como si su tía le proveyera de un escudo protector o algo así.

El Arquero estrella de la Liga de la Justicia jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en aquella etapa de su vida. Justo en ese momento no podía ni imaginarse su vida sin Roy, sería simplemente inconcebible…

Sin embargo, aquella nueva experiencia conllevaba tanto miedo como alegría. Nunca nadie lo entrenó para criar a un niño, especialmente a uno tan activo, porque ese era otro factor importante ahora para Ollie: estar en constante estado de alerta.

Antes de adoptar al crío, Oliver estaba siempre atento a sus alrededores. No obstante, ese instinto se había amplificado a la milésima potencia desde que Roy estaba con él. Para empezar, ninguna casa, por más segura que el dinero pudiese hacerla, era cien por ciento confiable como para que un niño hiperactivo de siete años la explorase sin supervisión alguna. Hasta ahora los múltiples accidentes habían resultado en algunas lámparas y vasijas rotas, un par de caídas desde alturas no tan peligrosas y algunas manchas de manos sucias o de suelas de tenis en uno que otro mueble alto que el chico había decidido escalar.

En un principio, Roy hacía lo posible para que su guardián no lo reprendiera, con el miedo de ser enviado de regreso al orfanato en el que había ido a parar después de la muerte de Brave Bow hace más de tres años. Ahora, al contrario, se sentía seguro y sabía que su lugar en aquella familia era permanente. ¡Aquello sonaba excelente, claro!... pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas al respecto. Roy ya no tenía miedo a que lo echasen, por lo que tampoco tenía miedo a demostrar su verdadero potencial a la hora de crear caos y realizar todo tipo de trastadas que, aunque no dañaban a nadie más, sí que metían a Oliver en múltiples aprietos.

El joven padre, por su parte, se estaba cansando de ello. Cada vez que le decía a Roy que no hiciera algo, era como si sus palabras le entrasen al niño por un oído y le salieran por el otro. Simplemente ya no le era tan relevante la opinión del Arquero mayor respecto a su conducta.

No hay que malinterpretarlo; a Oliver Queen le alegraba profundamente que su hijo considerara aquél como su hogar… es simplemente que no sabía cómo llamarle la atención sin hacer que volviese a sentirse inseguro respecto a su relevancia en la vida del Arquero, es decir, ¿Qué tal si, al tratar de reprenderlo, decía o hacía algo tonto que destruyese el autoestima de su hijo y lo llevase a pensar que a fin de cuentas no era realmente importante, necesario o querido ahí?

La verdad es que la situación del heredero de las Industrias Queen era complicada, es decir, ¿Cómo regañas a tu hijo de siete años para que entienda de una vez por todas pero sin hacerlo sentir mal?

Justo entonces, un estridente sonido que identificó como uno de los estantes con adornos de cristal y jarrones al caer al piso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rodando los ojos, exhaló en un intento de mantener la calma.

Estaba claro que las cosas no podían seguir así. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control aún más.

Cuando apenas se proponía ponerse de pie, su celular comenzó a vibrar. El cansado joven acercó el aparato para ver el número en el identificador y, al hacerlo, no supo si sonreír o llorar.

¿Por qué Thea siempre estaba presente de una manera u otra cuando el crío hacía algo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer (: Por favor dejen un Review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan :D**

¿Por qué Thea siempre estaba presente de una manera u otra cuando el crío hacía algo?

Se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio de su estudio para asomarse a la puerta abierta. Después de echar un vistazo sólo para comprobar que no se escuchase algún tipo de grito de dolor o el ruido de más objetos rompiéndose, se fue a sentar de nuevo, preparándose mentalmente para hablar con su hermana.

El cansado playboy se llevó el celular a la oreja y contestó la llamada.

-¿Sí?-

-¡Pero qué ánimos los tuyos, hasta se contagian!- comentó sarcásticamente su hermanita.

-Pues me alegro de compartir mi felicidad contigo- contrarrestó Oliver- ¿Necesitabas algo?-

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué no puedo llamarte sólo para saludar y charlar un rato?- contestó ella con una voz de lo más inocente, haciéndose la ofendida.

Oliver giró los ojos. Ese papel no le quedaba a Thea.

-¿No?- respondió un tanto inseguro, pues no quería prolongar demasiado la conversación y cortarle la plática a Thea era una tarea sumamente difícil; tenía que escoger con precisión sus palabras.

-¡Ay, pero qué amargado!- bufó la chica- En fin. Cuento largo corto, ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!-

-¿Te vas con mamá de vacaciones?-

La pregunta del Arquero denotaba un tono más escéptico que interesado. La verdad es que no veía la razón por la cual él debía de estar al tanto. No es cómo que su madre y hermana se fuesen a ir permanentemente.

Sin embargo, alzó una ceja con curiosidad al escuchar a su hermanita suspirar exasperada al otro lado de la línea.

-No. ¿Acaso tengo que explicarte todo? Mamá se va a ir de vacaciones con sus amigas, por lo cual yo me quedaría sola en casa-

Ahora Oliver sonrió con burla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te le pegaste en sus planes?-

-¡Claro que no!- replicó con suma indignación- Por mí encantada de que me dejara la casa sola durante dos semanas, pero al parecer Moira decidió que eso no va a pasar-

-¿Y qué planea? ¿Contratar una niñera?- se burló Oliver.

-Si te consideras a ti mismo una niñera, pues entonces sí- le contestó, y con tan sólo escuchar su tono de voz, Oliver estaba seguro de que la joven estaba sonriendo.

A decir verdad, no le molestaba que Thea se quedase con ellos, no sería nada que nuevo. Lo que sí le llamaba la atención es que la chica le hubiese llamado sólo para decirle eso, sobre todo que sonase tan emocionada; vale que su hermana quisiera mucho a Roy, pero algo le decía a Oliver que esa no era la razón de tanto entusiasmo en la joven millonaria.

-¿Entonces esa es tu idea de vacaciones? ¿Quedarte en mi casa?- le cuestionó aun sin comprender del todo.

Thea, por su lado, sintió unas ganas tremendas de hacer un face-palm ahí mismo en honor a su hermano.

-No puedo creer que aún no captes- se lamentó, pero procedió a explicarse de todos modos- Mamá dijo que no me va a dejar quedarme sola después de lo que pasó la última vez-

Ollie sonrió. La última vez había sido lo mejor. Una fiesta inolvidable en la Mansión Queen.

En aquella ocasión, Oliver había llamado a Tammy- la adorable chica que a veces trabajaba como la niñera de Roy cuando él tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina y Dinah estaba ocupada- quien se hizo cargo del chico hasta que Oliver y Dinah regresaron al día siguiente.

No era algo que normalmente hiciese, pero Thea les prometió que la fiesta estaría buenísima… y no les mintió. En un principio Oliver había pensado que podría aburrirse siendo el mayor allí, pero resultó estar equivocado; al parecer su hermana tenía bastantes amigos y amigas mayores que ella, y el joven empresario se encontró con muchos de sus amigos de la universidad.

Simplemente estuvo muy buena.

-Qué lástima- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-Sí, qué mal, pero ni modo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?- contestó ella- Entonces Moira dijo que me quedaría contigo. Supone que no darás una fiesta ni harás nada "tonto", como dijo ella, ahora que tienes un niño ahí-

-¡No daré una fiesta así con mi hijo de siete años en casa!- aclaró algo precipitadamente.

-¡Lo sé! Ni tú llegas a esos extremos-

-Sí quieres podemos hacer algo más decente- sugirió, aunque sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Cómo las fiestas aburridas de tu amigo Bruce?-

Aunque era divertido salir con Bruce Wayne cuando éste estaba en su modo playboy divertido y carismático, ambos herederos de las Industrias Queen sabían lo aburridas que resultaban el tipo de fiestas de la alta sociedad que el Príncipe de Gotham se veía obligado a ofrecer para mantener la fachada. Muchas veces ellos mismos habían tenido que asistir a las que su madre o ciertos socios de la empresa ofrecían.

En ocasiones los tres jóvenes coincidían en alguna reunión y se salvaban mutuamente del aburrimiento, pero resultaba tediosísimo cuando no tenían tanta suerte.

Oliver no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunados que eran Roy y Dick. No se habían visto obligados a asistir más que a un par de reuniones de este tipo debido a que eran muy jóvenes para salir tan tarde de casa… Suertudos.

-Tienes razón. Una fiesta "decente" es una idea pésima, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?- inquirió él.

-Si me dejases terminar te lo diría- se quejó su hermana, aunque sonando un poco más animada- Bien, mamá me dijo que tengo que quedarme contigo, ¿Cierto?-

Oliver asintió con la cabeza, recordando un par de segundos después que no lo podía ver por el celular.

-Sí- le respondió verbalmente.

-No dijo dónde- sugirió disimuladamente.

Oliver se puso tenso.

-Ah. No, no, no, no, no. No vamos a hacer ningún viaje, Thea-

-¿Por qué no?- replicó, sonando decepcionada e inconforme.

-¡Pues porque… porque ni siquiera sabemos a dónde iríamos!- objetó.

-Podemos llegar al departamento que tenemos en la ciudad que quedaba a unas cinco horas de aquí- sugirió rápidamente.

No cabía duda, pensaba Oliver, Thea ya lo tenía todo planeado.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa ciudad?-

-Nada, pero está lo suficientemente lejos de aquí como para que pueda relajarme y descansar. Vamos Ollie, estoy en vacaciones de verano- insistió- aún falta más de mes y medio para que comiencen de nuevo las clases y no quiero quedarme en Star City sin hacer nada-

Oliver apenas iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Además, así puedo llevar a Roy a diferentes partes y, mientras yo lo entretengo, tú descansas-

Oliver ahora sí se rió.

-Sí, claro-

-¿Qué?- reclamó con el orgullo herido- Te apuesto a que ahora que está de vacaciones en la escuela, ya no sabes ni qué hacer con él todo el día ahí en la casa. Yo puedo cuidarlo-

-No creo que te resulte tan sencillo. Igual no podría dejarte toda esa responsabilidad-

-Bien, quizás no- acordó ella- pero sería más relajante para ti si en vez de cuidarlo en casa, donde seguro ya estás más que harto, nos vamos a otro lugar. Quien sabe, igual y él también ya se asfixió allí, y salir lo tranquiliza-

-Thea, tengo un trabajo. No puedo tomar vacaciones cada vez que me entre en gana- mintió él, tratando de sonar serio, a pesar de lo inmensamente tentador que sonaba salir de la ciudad y olvidarse de todo por unos días.

Sin embargo, su hermana no se creyó la ridícula excusa. Oliver era uno de los dueños de Industrias Queen, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le dijese nada.

-Pues yo creo que necesitas un respiro- continuó ella.

Oliver, totalmente fastidiado ya, reunió toda la voluntad que le quedaba para contestar.

-Pues yo creo que no. No necesito descansar de nada, aquí todo está bajo control-

En eso se escuchó otro ruido sumamente estruendoso, aún más fuerte que el anterior. Oliver se quedó paralizado de la impresión, hasta que en medio del sepulcral silencio se escuchó un leve "ups".

Exhaló con pesadez, hundiéndose en la silla con ganas de no tener que moverse más. Finalmente, habló de nuevo a su hermana.

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer (: Por favor dejen Review o PM haciéndose saber qué opinan ;D También lean mi historia de Zuko (Avatar) si pueden ;) me gustarían mucho algunas críticas constructivas. **

**PD: Llevo escrita la mitad del siguiente capítulo de Absent, casi termino el siguiente de Young Parents y ya tengo varias ideas para el próximo capítulo de Young Justice Summer Project ;) **

-¿Ya está todo?- preguntó de nuevo Thea, sonriendo de pie junto a Oliver.

La joven vestía unos cómodos pero elegantes Capris color beige y una bonita blusa turquesa. No llevaba recogido el cabello y traía puestos unos lentes de sol. Era la imagen encarnada de la relajación.

Su hermano se enderezó y la miró con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía estar tan fresca cuando él ya se había cansado? Ah, es verdad, ¡Porque ella no había cargado ni una sola de sus maletas hasta el auto! No señor, eso se lo había dejado todo a él… ¡Y a media tarde! Justo a la hora del sol.

-Ya- le respondió con una mirada de fastidio, a la cual ella decidió no darle importancia. En lugar de eso sonrió.

-Perfecto- aprobó la chica, subiendo al asiento del copiloto del auto deportivo de Oliver.

Éste, por su parte, la siguió con la mirada aún sin creer tanto descaro.

-Ollie, ¿Vamos a ir o no?- le apuró finalmente la universitaria, tan impaciente como siempre, pero logrando su cometido.

El joven empresario subió al asiento del conductor y echó un vistazo por el retrovisor a su hijo, sentado en el lado izquierdo del asiento trasero.

El pobre niño lucía aburrido ya y la desesperación amenazaba con manifestarse en cualquier momento. Balanceaba sus pies de atrás para adelante, uno detrás del otro; su codo izquierdo lo tenía apoyado en la puerta; la mejilla la tenía recargada en su mano; miraba con desprecio el cinturón de seguridad que lo sujetaba, limitando así su espacio en al auto…

Oliver se puso un tanto nervioso, temiendo que el chico fuese a hartarse de repente y arrancar el cinturón del auto.

-Roy- le llamó, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¿Qué?- contestó el chiquillo de muy malos modos, tomándolo por sorpresa y devolviéndole la mirada a través del retrovisor.

-¡Oye, no me gusta tu tono, joven!- le reprendió seriamente una vez que salió de su asombro- Y definitivamente no quiero esa actitud durante todo el viaje-

-Lo siento- farfulló el chiquillo pelirrojo algo cabizbajo, completamente apenado de haber sido regañado frente a su tía.

-Awww, Ollie, no seas tan así. Pobrecito de mi pequeño- intervino Thea, volteando a ver a Roy tiernamente.

-¿Así?- repitió estupefacto- ¿Así como?-

-¡Ay, no lo sé! Pero es tan sólo un niño. Tranquilízate-

Oliver estaba a punto de replicar, pero decidió que no ganaría absolutamente nada discutiendo con Thea… no cuando ella estaba tan calmada y él tan estresado. En lugar de comenzar una discusión que definitivamente no iba a ganar, encendió el auto y pisó el acelerador. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cierta sensación de nerviosismo al notar en el rostro de Roy el fantasma de una satisfecha sonrisa. Bien, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Casi todo el viaje Thea y Roy se la pasaron charlando acerca de la escuela del niño y de sus visitas al parque con su tía, mientras que ésta no dejaba que su buen humor se desvaneciese ni por un segundo. Incluso jugaron uno de esos estresantes juegos de carretera, en los que Roy contaba los autos de cierto color, Thea los de otro y Oliver los de otro, resultando ganador quien hubiese contado más.

Al llegar a su destino, Ollie estacionó el auto en el área de unos bonitos apartamentos. Él lugar era ideal para que Roy pudiese jugar: los muros eran a prueba de ruido entre una vivienda y otra, así que podría hacer todo el ruido que quisiera; afuera había una zona de estacionamiento, pero también había mucha área verde, llena de árboles, en los cuales sin duda alguna habitaban numerosas ardillas y aves.

Casi inmediatamente, Thea exhaló con alivio y salió del auto, seguida de Roy.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ya me había cansado de estar ahí sentada-

-Pero si era yo el que iba conduciendo, tú no tienes nada de que cansarte- musitó el arquero rubio mientras sacaba las pesadas maletas del auto y las amarraba con correas.

-¿Qué haces?- le interrogó su hermana al verlo.

-Así puedo llevar todo en una sola vuelta- respondió, poniéndose de pie y mirándola acusatoriamente.

Thea no sintió la mirada de reproche que le dirigió su hermano o, si lo hizo, decidió ignorarla. En lugar de eso, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

Oliver la siguió, aun fulminándola con la mirada. Con su mano derecha jalaba el gran montón de bolsas y maletas tras él, aun tratando de recordar porqué le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, en primer lugar. No obstante, pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pequeña mano que tomó la suya con naturalidad.

Al bajar la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, reparó en un pequeño de cabello rojo que analizaba el perímetro con precaución, sujetando su mano casi inconscientemente, buscando algo de seguridad en medio de ese lugar extraño para él.

Ollie no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la mirada retadora en los ojos del niño mientras inspeccionaba aquella área que desconocía por completo. Roy no era alguien que prefiriese mostrar su miedo tal cual, siempre se protegía con una actitud desafiante que decía "Aquí estoy. Te reto a que intentes siquiera meterte conmigo". ¡Pero que niño!, Oliver estaba tan orgulloso de él…

Subieron las escaleras hasta al segundo piso en silencio, a excepción del ruido que hacían las maletas al ser arrastradas escaleras arriba. Una vez ahí, Thea caminó hacia una de las puertas más cercanas y utilizó su llave para abrir.

Oliver entró primero, ya que llevaba las cosas de todos, pero Roy se quedó junto a su tía, algo vacilante con la idea de instalarse en un nuevo lugar. No le gustaban los cambios, mucho menos cuando justo se había adaptado completamente a otra cosa.

Sin embargo, mientras le dirigía a la puerta abierta una mirada desdeñosa, Thea le puso la mano en la espalda y lo obligó a avanzar con ella hacia el interior del apartamento. La joven, completamente ajena al sentir del muchacho, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada con la idea de pasar tanto tiempo sin supervisión de adultos metiches y controladores. Claro, su hermano recién se había convertido en uno, pero eso sólo aplicaba al pobre de Roy.

El chiquillo no opuso mucha resistencia, pues en realidad luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Los viajes tan largos en auto siempre le hacían sentir mucho sueño, pero no había dormido nada en todo el viaje pues había estado entretenido con Thea las cuatro horas, ¿o habían sido cinco?, en fin… bueno, al menos había comido en el camino y no tenía hambre, de otro modo su temperamento no sería tan agradable realmente.

Una vez dentro, Thea lo soltó para colocar las llaves en el llavero de la pared, mientras que Roy se encontró en un pequeño recibidor, el cual era realmente un pasillo algo grueso que dirigía al resto de la casa. Lo llamativo del sitio era que apenas entrando te encontrabas de frente con un librero no tan ostentoso hundido en el muro. Éste no era muy ancho, pero tampoco era nada estrecho, y llegaba casi hasta en techo del lugar. En los estantes del mueble reposaban algunos adornos, junto con unas cuantas fotografías de quienes Roy identificó como Thea y Oliver cuando eran más jóvenes.

El recibidor seguía hacia la izquierda del crío, donde partía en 3 caminos. El primero a su izquierda llevaba a un cortísimo pasillo que terminaba en dos puertas, una frente a otra. La de la izquierda estaba abierta y era más ancha que la de la derecha. Roy se asomó un poco, dándose cuenta así de que ésta tenía en realidad la función de armario. Cuando posó su mirada en la puerta de la derecha, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué estaba cerrada.

-Es la recámara de Moira- le explicó su tía, posando su mano en el hombro del curioso niño.

Roy guardó silencio, aun observando la puerta. No obstante, pronto dirigió la mirada al frente suyo, donde no había ningún pasillo, sino que se encontraba acomodada una sala que consistía en un par de sofás; uno al fondo y otro recargado en el muro de su izquierda (el cual separaba el cuarto de su "abuela" del resto del lugar). Si se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, alcanzaba a ver a su derecha un comedor de mesa ovalada y una elegante lámpara de pie. De todos modos, lo que hacía de aquella sala un gran lugar era que detrás del sofá del fondo se encontraban unas puertas de vidrio deslizantes, las cuales llevaban a un amplio balcón desde el cual se veían las luces de la ciudad. A pesar del tamaño nada limitado, se apreciaba que los muros y el mismo techo rodeaban los costados y la cima del balcón, dejando abierta sólo la vista delantera y proveyendo el sitio de privacidad.

Thea, notando la curiosidad del chiquillo, se adentró en la sala para que Roy pudiese explorar un poco más la vivienda. Una vez más al centro de la sala, fue capaz de divisar la cocina a su derecha, al llegar al final del comedor y al inicio del segundo sofá. Ésta no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, ocupada el centro por una barra, incluso con una puerta normal como alacena. Además, en el lugar más cercano a la sala, contra la pared que separaba al balcón del interior de la casa, había colocada una televisión de frente a la barra y, al lado derecho del aparato, había un cómodo y amplio sofá-cama que era en realidad la base de un amplio sillón con un colchón un poco más grande que individual encima. Roy no pudo evitar bostezar ante la ida de tirarse allí y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente.

-Ya dejé tus feas maletas en tu habitación- la voz de Oliver lo devolvió a la realidad, despertándolo un poco en el proceso.

-No son feas. De hecho, me parecen de muy buen gusto- se defendió Thea, restándole importancia a la molestia de su hermano mayor- ¿Tienes hambre, Roy?- le preguntó dulcemente a su sobrino, mirándolo con cariño.

Roy la miró, un poco más tranquilo después de comprobar el perímetro, y negó sinceramente con la cabeza. A decir verdad, aún se sentía satisfecho. Después de todo, habían utilizado el auto servicio de al menos tres sitios de comida rápida a lo largo del viaje.

-Entonces creo que es hora de que alguien se lave los dientes y se vaya a dormir- indicó Oliver, desde la entrada de la sala.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes sueño?- replicó Roy, quien sostenía su posición de que ahora que tenía siete años debía de ser libre de irse a la cama a la hora que quisiese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por leer :D Por favor dejen Review o PM y sugerencias (: ¿Qué les gustaría qué pasara, qué quisieran leer? Acepto toda opinión **

**Agradezco mucho todos los reviews :) **

**Este capítulo es para London Wayne, si tienes alguna idea o sugerencia, por favor házmela saber. Lamento que sea tan corto :/ pero trataré de publicar el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como sea posible ;)**

-Entonces creo que es hora de que alguien se lave los dientes y se vaya a dormir- indicó Oliver, desde la entrada de la sala.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes sueño?- replicó Roy, quien sostenía su posición de que ahora que tenía siete años debía de ser libre de irse a la cama a la hora que quisiese.

Thea sonrió discretamente… bueno, la verdad es que trató de ser discreta, pero no lo logró. A veces le maravillaba la rapidez con la que Roy formulaba ese tipo de respuestas. Vaya que era digno sobrino suyo.

Oliver, por otro lado, no lo encontró tan divertido. Había tenido un día muy cansado y había conducido durante toda la tarde, lo único que quería era dormir.

-Sí, de hecho ya tengo sueño, así que a dormir- dictaminó, señalando con el pulgar los dormitorios que eran de Thea y él.

-Pero no quiero- se quejó el niño, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-Pero yo sí- contestó Oliver.

-Pero yo no- replicó Roy, haciendo un mohín que a Thea le pareció adorable. ¿Acaso no era tierno cuando el pequeñito se ponía rudo?

-Pues yo sí y no tengo ganas de discutir- concluyó. Decididamente fue hasta donde estaba Roy y lo atrapó por la cintura con el brazo derecho, de modo que lo sostenía contra su torso mientras caminaba a prisa hacia las habitaciones que eran de Thea y de él, ignorando por completo las protestas del crío.

Roy no quería irse a dormir aun e incluso trató de sostenerse a la manija de una puerta que había a medio pasillo, pero Ollie no se detuvo ni lo dejó ir, por lo que el chiquillo tuvo que soltarse a regañadientes.

Al final del corredor había dos puertas y Oliver abrió la del lado derecho, dejando a la vista una habitación algo rectangular, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña. En la esquina inferior izquierda de la habitación estaba la puerta en un ángulo inclinado, de modo que abarcaba una pequeña parte en dos de las paredes. A la derecha de la puerta había otra puerta abierta que llevaba al baño y más a la derecha había una mesita de noche. Ya al final de ese muro estaba la cabecera de una cama, cuyo lado largo estaba recargado contra el otro muro. A los pies de esa cama había un televisor sobre un baúl rectangular de madera, y un poco más lejos de la cama y el televisor estaba otra puerta a lo que parecía un armario.

Frente a la puerta de entrada de la recámara había un muro con una gran ventana, contra el cual estaba recargado el lado largo de una cama, cuyos pies señalaban a la puerta del armario y la cabecera estaba recargada contra el muro, en la esquina opuesta a la que colindaba con la puerta para entrar a la habitación. Justo entre la cabecera de esa cama y un mueble de cajones un poco más alto que Roy, estaba colocado un sillón lounge no tan grande pero tampoco pequeño, que por cierto no lucía nada incómodo. La cajonera estaba un poco separada de la puerta de entrada, mientras que el sillón quedaba oportunamente posicionado frente a la televisión.

Los muebles eran de color café obscuro, mientras que el sillón y las alfombras eran de color beige. Las paredes también eran de color beige, pero mucho más claro, casi llegando a blanco.

Roy pataleaba para evitar que Oliver pudiese hacer que entrase a la recámara, pero lo único que logró fue casi tirar la lámpara de la mesita de noche mientras Ollie lo llevaba a la cama al lado derecho de la puerta.

-¡Roy, ten cuidado!- le llamó la atención, utilizando su brazo izquierdo para estabilizar el aparato.

El lugar le traía recuerdos al millonario, muy buenos recuerdos de cuando era niño y Thea y él pasaban un buen rato observando la ciudad desde el ventanal de la salita mientras su madre se quejaba de lo pequeño que era el apartamento.

La verdad tenía que darle un poco de crédito a Moira, aquél era uno de las viviendas más modestas que la mujer alguna vez había habitado. Si ella hubiese naufragado con él en la isla, no hubiese sobrevivido ni un día… bueno, quizás un día sí, pero una semana ni de chiste.

Al ver bien la habitación y reparar en las dos camas no pudo evitar recordar cuando Thea y él solían quedarse dormidos ahí viendo películas, pues aunque Thea tenía una televisión en su recámara, ambos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

Una repentina patada en el omoplato lo devolvió al presente.

-¡Roy, ¿qué te acabo de decir acerca de tener cuidado?!- le reclamó, sentándolo en la cama.

Roy desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. No había querido patear a Ollie, había sido un accidente. Claro que lo había escuchado advertirle que tuviese cuidado, pero él también le había dicho que no quería ir a dormir aún y Oliver no lo había escuchado en lo absoluto.

Ollie, decidiendo que estaba muy cansado como para lidiar con un berrinche, emitió un quejido de exasperación y se puso en cuclillas para abrir la maleta, que yacía en el centro de la recámara. Sacó la pijama de Buscando a Nemo que Thea le había comprado a Roy y la puso en los pies de la cama. No era su película favorita, pero la única además de esa que el niño tenía limpia era de Superman- regalo de Clark- y esa sólo la usaría su hijo sobre su cadáver. Enseguida sacó los pants negros y la camiseta de ACDC que usaba él para dormir, junto con un par de calcetines para Roy.

-Ponte la pijama- le dijo, levantándose.

-Pero, papá…- se quejó Roy instintivamente. La hora de dormir era la más difícil tanto para él como para Ollie. Roy nunca se iba a acostar pacíficamente a menos que estuviese cayéndose del cansancio y muchas veces Oliver se encontraba muriéndose de sueño pero una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le decía que no era buena idea irse a dormir y dejar a un niño de siete años sin supervisión alguna.

Oliver sintió como su corazón se derretía al escuchar a Roy llamarlo "papá", pero hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse firme.

-La pijama- repitió, señalando la puerta del baño.

Roy se levantó de mal humor y tomó la dichosa pijama, caminando después hacia el impecable baño. Una vez que salió, Oliver ya se había cambiado y discutía con Thea, quien estaba acostada en la cama junto a la ventana con el control remoto en la mano. Oliver estaba cruzado de brazos en el sillón, con las rodillas un poco dobladas y los pies descalzos contra la cajonera, recargando la espalda en varias almohadas contra la cama donde estaba Thea.

-Yo ya me quiero dormir, Thea-

-Pues te duermes y ya-

-Claro, y dejarte a Roy. Seguramente-

-¿Y por qué no? Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarlo, ni que estuvieses en otro lugar o algo por el estilo, estarás justo aquí. Además, es sólo un ratito, Ollie. No seas malo, llevo AÑOS sin ver Monsters Inc-

Los ojos de Roy se iluminaron y una genuina sonrisa le surcó el rostro.

-¡¿Están pasando Monsters Inc?!-

La pregunta atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes. Thea sonrió, plenamente consciente de que había encontrado a un cómplice. Ollie, al contrario, emitió un quejido lastimero, sabiéndose derrotado. Le gustaba la película, sí, pero justo entonces sólo quería dormir.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó ilusionado el pequeño revoltoso.

-No- intentó Oliver.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Thea de lo más contenta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia (: Por favor, dejen Review o PM, me importa mucho saber sus opiniones y sugerencias :D **

**London Wayne**** y quien lo necesite, mi correo es knf1357ARROBAhotmailPUNTOcom (: **

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó ilusionado el pequeño revoltoso.

-No- intentó Oliver.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Thea de lo más contenta.

-Me estoy muriendo de sueño- se quejó Oliver.

-Pues ahí tienes una almohada- fue la única respuesta de su hermana antes de encender el televisor en el canal en el que estaban pasando la película.

Roy fue a apagar la luz y después corrió hasta quedar frente al sillón, desde donde saltó al regazo de Oliver. El arquero hizo un gesto de fastidio ante la idea de ver la película. Le gustaba, sí, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir. Conducir más de cuatro horas seguidas no era tan divertido, pero claro, como Thea y Roy habían sido los pasajeros…

-Pero sólo vamos a ver hasta la mitad, después la apagan-

Thea hizo una mueca de exasperación, ¿por qué Oliver se empeñaba en seguir dando órdenes como si alguien fuese a hacerle caso?

-Ten- le arrojó una de las cobijas que había traído consigo- por si te da frío-

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada de muerte, pero se olvidó por completo de ella cuando sintió a Roy envolverle sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello y recargarse contra su pecho. El pequeño de siete años colocó su cabeza entre la barbilla y el cuello de Oliver, y apoyó su mejilla izquierda en su padre, de modo que podía ver la televisión aun acostado sobre él.

Ollie se dio por vencido y cubrió el pequeño cuerpo con la cobija. Aquellas "vacaciones" no serían nada sencillas. Si con Roy ya le resultaba complicado decir "no", entre él y Thea iban a terminar de pisotear la poca autoridad que aun conservase, de eso no cabía duda.

Thea se concentró en la película. Hace años que no tenía oportunidad de verla y era una de sus favoritas. Lo mejor fue cuando Roy le mencionó que las habitaciones que ella y Ollie utilizaban en ese apartamento tenían armarios como los que aparecían en la película… quizás sonase algo infantil, pero eso lo hacía mucho más emocionante.

Como siempre que la veía, rió, sonrió, lloró y mucho más, pero había valido totalmente la pena. El control remoto lo había arrojado a los pies de la cama para que quedase fuera del alcance de Oliver y éste no apagara nada, así que tuvo que enderezarse un poco para alcanzarlo, y de paso se estiró un poco antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación. La idea de moverse no le agradaba para nada a la jovencita, pero prefería hacerlo por iniciativa propia antes de que Oliver dijera algo como "¿Ya terminó? Oh, qué lástima… bueno, ni modo, ¡todos a dormir!". Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue enorme al no escuchar ni una señal de vida proveniente de su hermano. Un poco confundida, decidió echarle un vistazo a Oliver.

Thea no pudo evitar que una conmovida sonrisa se apoderase de su rostro al encontrarse con semejante cuadro.

La joven se puso de pie y fue a su habitación por su teléfono celular, con el cual tomó varias fotografías. Frente a ella, en el pequeño y suave silloncito lounge atrapado entre la cama y la cajonera, ambos arqueros dormían como si recién hubiesen pasado tres días despiertos. Oliver parecía un gorila con su cachorro por cómo acogía al niño aun en sueños y por la forma en que sus musculosos brazos rodeaban protectoramente a su crío, quien aún estaba recostado sobre su pecho con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Roy apoyaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro contra el pecho de Ollie, y Thea no dudaba que pudiese escuchar perfectamente la respiración y los latidos del corazón del joven Vigilante.

Después de haber tomado fotografías suficientes como para llenar un álbum, la alegre chica guardó su celular y volvió a acostarse en la cama donde estaba tan sólo unos minutos atrás, después de todo, no había razón para que ella fuera la única que no durmiese cómoda aquella noche.

.

.

.

Roy se despertó con un gran bostezo y restregó el rostro un par de veces contra la camiseta de Oliver. Parpadeó para aclarar la vista, pero la habitación estaba obscura. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Lo último que recordaba era estar viendo la televisión cómodamente con Thea…

"Qué más da", pensó, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. De todas formas ya no tenía sueño. La pregunta era: ¿Qué haría ahora?

Puso los pies en el sillón y apoyó la manos en las costillas de su papá para empujarse a sí mismo fuera de los brazos de Ollie, después bajó a la alfombra tan sigilosamente como pudo. Caminó hasta la cama vacía y abrió la mochila que Oliver había dejado sobre esta. La abrió y sacó el regalo que Dinah, la novia de Ollie, le había dado la semana anterior: una ballesta de mano con dardos de succión.

Sonrió al admirarla. No era un arco y una flecha, pero aun así era bastante práctica y muy fácil de utilizar y esconder, así podía llevarla a donde fuera.

La tomó de la empuñadura para llevársela con él fuera de la habitación y…

CRASH

…ups…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ollie se levantó de un brinco, asustado con el estridente ruido. Thea, por otra parte, se estiró un poco y abrió los ojos.

-Cálmate, ya no estás en la isla- le aseguró al joven empresario en voz baja, de modo que sólo él la escuchase.

Oliver la oyó y recuperó un poco la compostura. Estiró el brazo y encendió una lámpara que estaba sobre la alta cajonera… bueno no era inmensamente alta, pero era más alta que Roy.

Thea se frotó los ojos y después enfocó la mirada en el niño sosteniendo la ballesta.

-Roy, sigue obscuro afuera, ¿Qué haces despierto?- le preguntó ella con un bostezo.

-Es que ya no tenía sueño- contestó, tratando de ocultar el juguete con disimulo a sus espaldas.

-Ya sabes que eso no lo puedes utilizar en cualquier parte de la casa- le reprendió Oliver, alcanzando a ver el regalo de Dinah.

-No estamos en casa- replicó Roy muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ya, Ollie, no lo regañes- intervino Thea, más dormida que despierta- de seguro se disparó sola y lo que sea que haya golpeado no puede ser del todo imprescindible- volteó a ver a Roy- ¿Ya no tienes sueño, cariño?-

El niño negó con la cabeza, un poco apenado por lo que había hecho su juguete. Realmente la había disparado por accidente, la obscuridad no le había permitido ver bien dónde ponía la mano.

-Bien, entonces no te duermas, pero juega tranquilo- le dijo, desplomándose de nuevo en la almohada y dándose media vuelta .

-Bueno- Roy dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir a ver la TV en la televisión frente al sillón junto a la cocina que tenía la gran ventana a lado, pero la voz de Oliver lo detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué? No, ven a dormir- le ordenó, indignado por la forma en que Thea quería manejar las cosas.

-Pero…- comenzó a quejarse, dando media vuelta para que Ollie pudiera ver bien su mejor expresión de cachorro triste bajo la lluvia.

-No importa si no tienes sueño, Thea y yo sí y no podemos dejar despierto sin supervisión a un niño de siete años… mucho menos a ti-

-¿Y por qué a mí menos?- exigió indignado, cruzándose de brazos… fue entonces cuando por accidente se disparó otro dardo que rebotó en el muro y después provocó otro fuerte ruido, esta vez provocado por el marco de madera de un cuadro que había caído al piso alfrombrado y después se había roto en tres pedazos.

-¿Por qué será?- musitó irónicamente, alargando el brazo para tratar de tomar a Roy por la muñeca, pero éste salió corriendo antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo.

-¡Roy!- le llamó, pero fue totalmente en vano porque Roy ni siquiera miró atrás- ¡Roy!- le gritó de nuevo, saliendo tras él de la habitación.

Oliver siguió caminando hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Roy en cuclillas frente a la televisión, cambiando de canal manualmente. Había dejado la ballesta en el sofá a su lado derecho y enfocaba su atención en encontrar algo que ver.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te dije que regresaras a dormir- le regañó, apagando la televisión. Tomó la mano del niño e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

-Pero yo te dije que no tenía sueño- le contestó el chiquillo apenas prestándole atención y tratando de alcanzar el botón de la máquina.

-Roy, te estoy hablando- le recriminó casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-Déjame en paz- replicó Roy, sin mirarlo aún.

-No me hables así. No sé qué sucede contigo estos últimos días pero si no te comportas te vas a ganar una paliza que...-

-Sí, sí, como sea - le restó importancia, rodando los ojos.

De acuerdo, Oliver había tenido suficiente. ¿Qué creía el mocoso? ¿Que estaba de broma?. Tratando de permanecer tranquilo, se echó el niño al hombro y regresó a su habitación dando grandes zancadas.

-Bájame, Ollie- se quejaba Roy, bastante frustrado mientras pataleaba y empujaba sus manos contra la espalda de su padre para zafarse.

Oliver lo ignoró hasta llegar a la cama vacía de la recámara. Destendió las cobijas y se sentó, sentando a Roy junto a él. Éste último volvió a levantarse, pero su guardián fue más rápido y lo volvió a subir a la cama.

-Basta, Roy- lo regañó en voz baja pero firme- estoy a punto de perder la paciencia. Si tú crees que por estar Thea aquí vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana, estas de veras muy equivocado- le advirtió, sosteniéndolo del antebrazo para que no intentara irse de nuevo.

Roy bufó fastidiado, mirando en dirección a su tía por el rabillo del ojo y pensando en que justo entonces sería el momento perfecto para que se levantase y le diese permiso de ir a jugar. Oliver estaba equivocado, por supuesto que no estaba haciendo lo que le venía en gana, pero eran vacaciones y quería divertirse, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

Oliver rodó los ojos, sin ganas de discutir. Se recostó y cubrió a ambos con las cobijas.

-Yo..- trató de reclamar Roy, quien aún estaba sentado cuando le cayó la cobija encima y se la estaba quitando con la mano izquierda.

-Tú te quedas aquí. Al menos intenta dormir- le indicó, usando su pesado brazo para que Roy se recostase no muy voluntariamente sobre la almohada.

-Papá..- se quejó, tratando de mover el brazo de Oliver con ambas manos.

-Nada- interrumpió éste, utilizando su mano libre para cubrirlo de nuevo con la cobija- Buenas noches- le dio un beso en la frente, antes de acomodarse él mismo en una de las otras dos almohadas.

Roy resopló, pero trató de quedarse dormido. Trató. No obstante, todo esfuerzo fue inútil. No tenía nada de sueño ya. Al principio se acurrucó contra Oliver, pero terminó muy aburrido después de lo que le pareció una eternidad sin hacer absolutamente nada. Estuvo moviéndose bastante rato tratando de encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para que el sueño lo acechase, pero tampoco funcionó. Al final se rindió y se estiró desde la cama para alcanzar su mochila, que estaba en el piso y de la cual sacó un par de motocicletas de juguete que Thea le había regalado hace algunos meses.

A Roy le gustaban las motocicletas, seguro se sentía mucha más libertad en una que en un auto. Quizás no era lo mismo que montar un caballo, como lo había hecho en la reserva, pero sería lo más parecido que encontraría en Star City. Además las motocicletas de juguete que Thea le había dado hacían ruidos y tenían luces que prendían y apagaban, ¿acaso había algo más genial? Lo más divertido era que al chocar con algo hacían ruido de explosión.

-Roy, duérmete- se quejó Oliver no del todo despierto.

-Sí- respondió sin dejar de jugar.

El joven se movió para quedar de cara a la pared, dándole la espalda a Roy, pero al cabo de un rato su hijo seguía haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Prueba de ello eran los molestos ruidos que hacían las fastidiosas motocicletas de juguete que tanto usaba y las luces que éstas tenían.

-Campeón, tienes exactamente 5 minutos para guardar eso y acostarte- le advirtió sombríamente.

Cualquier otro niño hubiese arrojado los juguetes y obedecido al escuchar ese tono de voz tan amenazante, pero Roy no era cualquiera, para bien o para mal, él tenía agallas.

Así pasaron mucho más de 5 minutos cuando Oliver decidió que ya había sido más que suficiente. Hizo a un lado las cobijas y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Roy le hizo caso omiso. ¿Oliver había decidido levantarse? Bien, quizás ya no fuese a insistir tanto en que se acostara. Bueno, eso era lo que el pobre chico pensaba hasta que el arquero tomó las motocicletas de sus manos y las arrojó a la maleta abierta frente a la puerta del armario.

-¡Papá!- se quejó Roy indignado.

Sin embargo, toda la seguridad que el muchachito expresaba en su ofendido tono se desvaneció cuando Oliver lo puso rápidamente sobre sus rodillas. En ese momento comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Ollie rara vez cumplía con sus amenazas, la verdad se había esperado que en aquella ocasión fuese lo mismo.

-Te lo pedí de mil maneras, Roy, pero o no me escuchas o no quieres hacer caso- le regañó, sosteniéndolo muy bien para que el chico no se soltase a pesar de que se estuviese retorciendo tanto.

Roy no era tonto, de hecho era bastante inteligente para su edad y por eso mismo sabía que de esta no se salvaba.

"Cálmate, que los golpes que te da Ollie ni se sienten", pensó en un intento de tranquilizarse. Era verdad, al fin y al cabo; cuando Oliver le pegaba era ridículamente leve, más serían los nervios que el dolor.

Con esa idea en mente, Roy se tranquilizó… hasta que sintió un tremendo dolor en su pobre parte trasera que no había experimentado nunca antes. El pequeño aprendiz de arquero se tomó un par de segundos para procesar y asimilar del todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero una vez que lo hizo miró a su padre acusatoriamente por encima del hombro.

-¡Me pegaste!- le reclamó de lo más ofendido, aun sin poder creérselo del todo.

-Fue eso lo que te dije que iba a suceder si no obedecías, Roy- contestó, alzando de nuevo la mano.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron mucho, aunque su expresión de enojo no cambió, incluso frunció el ceño aún más.

-¡NO, NO ME PEGUES!- exigió, volviendo a retorcerse para alejarse de ahí.

Oliver no podía negar lo mal que se sentía por estarle dando palmadas tan fuertes a su cachorro, pero ya no hallaba la forma de hacerle entender que le hiciera caso de una buena vez.

Al tiempo que descargó el segundo golpe, Roy dejó escapar un aullido de dolor particularmente alto. Fue cuando Oliver se alegró de tener muros a prueba de sonido, sino los vecinos podrían quejarse de estar asesinando al niño de mil maneras horribles y, a decir verdad, nadie podría culparlos. No obstante, Roy no era tan inmaculado como aparentaba, y bien se lo venía buscando ya desde hace tiempo, pero esa noche había agotado su paciencia. Golpeó dos veces los muslos del pequeño y fue cuando de los ojos de Roy comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas… puede que aun tuviese puesto su pijama, ¡pero el brazo de Oliver parecía de piedra! Aun así nada lo disuadió de gritarle "¡Déjame!" sin sonar muy arrepentido que digamos.

El Vigilante dejó caer dos palmadas más, cuando fue interrumpido por quien menos le convenía.

-¡Oliver!- espetó Thea con suma indignación, sentándose en la cama- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!-


End file.
